Paixao a flor da pele
by Biin
Summary: Ron e Mione, já terminaram Hogwarts, e agora tentam ter um relacionamento saudavel e feliz...porem haverá algun contratempos para atrapalhar a felicidade do casal
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

**Ron estava com raiva. Muita raiva. Já havia acordado assim naquela manha, sem saber nem mesmo o porque. Apenas estava com raiva e rabugento sendo simplismente ele mesmo. Resolveu se levantar e ir tomar seu café da manha, afinal era domingo e todos os Weasley estariam em casa, incluindo Harry que já morava na Toca e Hermione que estava visitando os amigos.**

** Chegando na cozinha se deparou com uma Hermione triste e emburrada pelo que parecia e um olhar de sensura de sua irma mais nova. Nem ligou sentou do lado de Harry e resolveu devorar seu café da manha, o amigo se mostrava um tanto quanto preocupado já que Rony nada havia dito dez de que deceu.**

** - Mae, Hermione e eu vamos ao Beco Diagonal fazer umas comprinhas, nao precisa nos esperar para o almoco. – disse Ginny**

** - Desculpe Sra. Weasley mas isso é realmente necessario, eu sei que a senhora gosta que todos estejam juntos aos domingos, mas hoje realmente nao vai dar.**

** - Tudo bem queridas eu entendo o que esta acontecendo, podem ir sem se preocupar.**

** As duas se despediram de todos e foram para o Beco Diagonal. Assim que as duas sairam de casa Harry e Ron foram para o quarto, pois assim conversariam sem problema algum. Harry queria saber o que estava acontecendo, tinha muito tempo que Rony e Mione nao brigavam serio, mas ele nem mesmo sabia se havia sido apenas uma briga ou algo pior, ele torcia pelo primeiro.**

** - Ginny olhe a Floreio e Borroes esta com promocao de livros!!**

** - Hora Mione, voce realmente quer comprar mais livros?? Voce bem sabe que comprar livros nao te deixa menos estressada, podemos ir ver algumas vestes novas, passar na Gemialidades Weasley, comprar alguns doces e tomar sorvete.**

** - É Ginny voce tem razao, vamos a loja de logros, quem sabe nao achamos uma pocao que deixe seu irmao um pouco doentinho.**

** - Vamos sim.**

** Ron estava contando para Harry o que havia acontecido com ele e Mione. Estava explicando que a amiga realmente é muito dificil, e que ele já esta cansado de nao conseguir nada com ela, depois daquele beijo na Sala Precisa.**

** Poxa cara, eu gosto dela, ela gosta de mim, sabe. Por que nao da certo entao?**

** Ron voce tem que entender que as mulheres nao sao faceis, que as vezes nao é tao simples assim, nao é somente o gostar que esta em jogo. Voce tem que ser gentil, ir conquistando –a pouco a pouco mesmo que ela já estaja na sua. É uma coisa de fazer ela se reapaixonar por voce todo dia, sua irma tava tentando me explicar.**

** - Ah mais assim ela quer de mais também né!!**

** - Enfim porque voces discutiram ontem? Ou melhor brigaram.**

** - Acho que foi apenas pelo simples fato de que tinha mais de duas horas que nao brigavamos. Voce sabe que a cada cinco minutos estamos brigando mesmo que nao se tenha um motivo concreto para isso.**

** - Da pra parar de enrolar e falar o motivo da briga, pela sua enrolacao ja pude perceber que voe acha que esta errado e por isso nao quer me contar o que aconteceu.**

** - Sabe a Mione consegue realmente me deixar louco, quando estou perto dela fico mais atrapalhado do que já sou no normal. E ontem ela estava falando de como esta o seu trabalho lá no ministerio e tals so que tava ficando muito chato sabe como é. Entao nos comecamos a discutir porque ela dizia que eu nunca presto atenao no que ela fala e bla bla bla, por isso que a gente nunca ia dar certo juntos, porque eu tenho que colaborar com etc.etc.etc, entao comecamos a brigar feio e pra ser sincero eu nem lembro MESMO no final das contas o porque de toa aquela briga por uma coisinha a toa.**

** - Ah entendi e como sao dois cabecas duras ninguem vai pedir desculpa um pro outro certo?**

** - Certo.**

** Ginny e Mione estavam sentadas tomando sorvete. Na verdade era Mione que estava tomando sorvete, já que tinha tomado todo o seu e agora tomava o da Ginny roubado. Porem a amiga nem ligou. Depois compraram uma quatro caixas de sapos de chocolate e umas duas de feijoezinhos de todos os sabores. Resolvendo assim voltarem para a Toca.**

** Ginny olhou para Mione, e viu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Nem precisou perguntar o porque. Ela já sabia. Hoje era o aniversário da garota, e Ron já tinha brigado com ela**.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mione e Ginny chegaram em casa no meio da tarde, os moradores da Toca já estavam sentados no jardim, rindo das brincadeiras dos gemeos.

Mione comprimentou a todos, e disse que iria tomar um banho, pois estava com muito calor. Mas na verdade iria ver se encontrava Ron, que nao estava no jardim.

Mione entrou na casa pela cozinha, seria o lugar mais provavel de achar Ron, mas o garoto nao estava lá. Passou para a sala, mas o garoto também nao estava lá. Achou que Ron já deveria estar no jardim, afinal estavam brigados e ele nao ficaria dentro de casa esperando por ela.

Decidida Mione foi tomar o banho que havia dito que ia tomar. Subiu para o segundo andar e entrou no quarto que dividia com Ginny – por mais que tivessem quartos sobrando na casa as garotas gostavam de manter o velho hábito – se a garota nao tivesse tao entretida em seus pensamentos, podia jurar que tinha visto um vulto passando no corredor, mas a garota nem ligou, entrou no quarto pegou sua toalha e uma roupa limpa, simples e bonitinha, afinal a Sra. Weasley já tinha falado que o jantar seria especial para comemorar o aniversário da garota, olhou para a roupa de novo, certificou-se que a roupa estava boa e foi para o banho.

Durante o banho Mione sonhou acordada. Sonhava que ela e Ron estavam conversando atrás de uma árvore quando Ron falou que tinha ums cílio no seu olho e que ele iria tirar, o garoto foi chegando perto, mais perto, perto o suficiente para tirar o cílio do olho dela, porém nao foi somente isso que o Ron fez.

Ron chegou mais perto,e tocou os lábios dela comos dele, empurrando sua língua para dentro da sua boca, a beijando freneticamente, Mione correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. E o beijo passou de uma explosao, para um arrepio na espinha, a medida que o beijo ia se acalmando, ela se sentia nas nuvens, como se nada pudesse tira-la de lá.

Mione saiu do banheiro apressada para colocar sua roupa suja no cesto, que ficava no quarto de Ginny, voltando para os jardins esbarrou em alguém no corredor do primeiro andar, levantou seu rosto e se deparou com Ron quema olhava com uma expressao em seu rosto que a garota jamais havia vito.

- Desculpa... – falou Mione, envergonhada, já se virando para sair, porém Ron foi mais rápido e a segurou fote pelo punho fazendo a garota se virar para ele.

- Mione, eu... eu... – Ron mal conseguia pensar direito olhando para ela, que estava incrivelmente linda, para ele, naquele jeans apertado e uma blusa de alcinha que deixava seus ombros e um pouco de seu colo a mostra – eu... queria te... falar... que... que...


	3. Chapter 3

**- Mione, eu... eu... – Ron mal conseguia pensar direito olhando para ela, que estava incrivelmente linda, para ele, naquele jeans apertado e uma blusa de alcinha que deixava seus ombros e um pouco de seu colo a mostra – eu... queria te... falar... que... que...**

**- Olha Ronald, eu nao me importo nem um pouco com o que quer que seja que voce queira me falar – falou Mione com a voz áspera, o olhando com uma pontada de raiva misturada com esperanca**

**- Mione eu posso saber porque voce nem quer ouvir,o que eu tenho pra te falar, sem nem saber o que é – falou Ron olhando para Mione como se pudesse decifra-la com o olhar**

**- Pelo simples fato de que eu te odeio Ron – falou Mione com a voz alterada**

**- Voce me odeia?**

**- Odeio!**

**- Odeia? – o garoto estava se aproximando dela, enquanto discutiam, e nao tirava o olhar dela, isso fez a garota sentir umas borboletas no estomago, por nao saber o que podia acontecer**

**- Odeio**

**- Tem certeza – ele ja estava bem perto**

**- Odeio – mais perto**

**Ron nem perguntou mais nada, já estava perto o suficiente de Mione. Passou a mao na cintura dela, pressionou seu labio no do dela, e empurrou sua lingua para dentro da boca dela. Mione tentou resistir incialmente, mas nao conseguiu, cedeu ao desejo. O beijo estava maravilhoso para os dois, melhor do que o primeiro beijo na sala precisa, mais apaixonado. Ron apertou mais Mione no seu corpo levantando a garota do chao, continuaram se beijando como se fosse a última e mais importante coisa do mundo, mapeando cada parte da boca do outro com a lingua, ficando nas nuvens. Porém Mione voltou a si depois de um tempo, e se lembrou de que estava com raiva do garoto, comecou a dar pequenos murrinhos no ombro do garoto que a largou assim.**

**- Voce nao tinha o direito de fazer isso!!**

**- Vai dizer que voce nao gostou Mione?**

**- Detestei, foi abominavel, nunca mais faca isso – porem seu olhar a entregava, estava sereno feliz, como ele jamais havia visto.**

**- Eu sei que voce gostou – Ron abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha**

**- Eu odeio voce Ronald Weales, nunca mais chegue perto de mim!! – Mione saiu batendo os pés em direcao ao jardim e bufando. Mas por dentro ela se sentia a garota mais feliz do mundo.**

**Mione chegou no jardim um pouco mais calma, se sentou ao lado de Ginny e Harry, para conversarem. Logo depois Ron chegou – ainda com o sorriso no rosto – e se juntou aos tres.**

**- Bom já que todos já estao aqui, e nossa querida Mione já saiu do banho vamos jantar – falou Sra. Weasley, fazendo um aceno com a varinha, para vir o jantar da cozinha. Todos foram para a mesa de jantar que ficava no jardim. Ron sentou ao lado de Mione estrategicamente.**

**O jantar estava incrivelmente gostoso, depois que todos pararam de comer – o que demorou bastante – a Sra. Weasley fez outro aceno com a varinha, fazendo sumir todos os pratos sujos e as travessas com os restos de comida. Logo depois veio da cozinha um bolo em formato de livro, com uma cobertura que o deixava com aspecto de velho. Somente Mione reconheceu que era um imitacao de Hogwarts uma história, ficando emocionada.**

**Cantaram parabéns.**

** - Mione nao se esqueca de fazer um pedido – disse Ron, com um sorriso ainda bobo.**

**Mione foi o mais discreta possivel, nao queria que percebessem que estava mais confusa em relacao a Ron, colocou o melhor sorriso amarelo que consiguiu no rosto e apagou as velas. Sim ela fez um pedido. Pediu para que ela e Ron ficassem juntos, nem ela sabia porque estava pedindo isso, mas foi o primeiro pedido que lhe veio a mente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Havia se passado uma semana, dez de seu beijo com Mione. Ron já nao aguentava mais, pensava o tempo todo naquele beijo, no que tinha sentido, pensava em Hermione a todo momento, quando se dava conta estava pensando naquela linda morena de cabelos revoltosos, com olhos castanhos claros e uma boca impossivel de nao ser desejada.**

**Mas ele já tinha ido falar com Hermion sobre o beijo, mas a garota sempre, sempre, o ignorava, tratava ele com brutalidade, simplesmente esqueceu da existencia daquele beijo. Porém Ron sabia que Hermione gostava dele, ele sentiu naquele beijo e tambem dava pra saber pelos olhares que a garota volta e meia lancava pra ele. Ron estava cansado de maltratado por Hermione, e com isso resolveu tomar uma decisao.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hermione estava lendo em baixo de uma árvore, no jardim da Toca, ou melhor, fingia que estava lendo, na verdade estva viajando em seus pensamentos. Pensava em um certo ruivo de olhos azuis, com cabelo um tanto quanto comprido e lindas sardas na buchecha, e que tambem tinha um corpo de dar inveja – ela tinha percebido isso apenas alguns dias atrás.**

**Hermione sabia que gostava de Ron, mas ela nao queria assumir isso. Ela nao podia. Afinal o garota a via apenas como melhor amiga e nada mais que isso. Por esse motivo ela estava se afastando do ruivo, depois daquele beijo no dia do seu aniversário ela se apaixonou mais ainda pelo garoto, e percebeu que nao queria ser apenas amiga dele, queria algo mais e como ele nao queria, a garota resolve cortar relacoes com o ruivo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ron estava no seu quarto, procurando por alguma coisa. Já tinha vasculhado seu antigo malao de Hogwarts, seu armário, e uma gaveta, agora estava procurando na segunda gaveta.**

**- Eu tenho certeza de que guardei, vi esses dias mesmo, agora logo na hora em que preciso nao consigo achar! Merda!**

**- O que tá procurando Ron? – Harry estava entrando no quarto, e conseguiu ouvir Ron resmungando.**

**- Nada nao! – Harry pode perceber um pouco de irritacao e impaciencia na voz do amigo**

**- Me fala o que que é, as vezes eu posso te ajudar a encontrar – falou o garoto com a maior calma do mundo**

**- Eu já disse que nao é nada Harry! – Ron estava realmente irritado**

**- Tá, tudo bem só quis te ajudar, qualquer coisa é só chamar – mal terminou a frase, e já foi saindo, nao queria ficar levando patadas em vao. Chegando na sala encontrou com Ginny e Mione conversando em um sofá. Comprimentou Ginny com um selinho e Mione com um beijo na buchecha, e se sentou no sofá da frente**

**- Cade meu irmao?**

**- Ta lá em cima procurando por nao sei o que**

**- Ah Harry, fala logo, o que é que ele tá procurando?**

**- Eu nao sei Ginny, ele nao quis me dizer o que era, mas me parece ser algo importante, ele já tá ficando com raiva de nao achar.**

**Hermione fingia estar examinado a unha, para nao prestar atencao na conversa dos amigos, porém ouvia com muita atencao cada palavra dita pelo casal.**

**- O que será que ele tá tramando, hein?**

**- Num sei, vamos conversar sobre alguma coisa mais interessante? – Harry falou olhando para Ginny e depois para Mione, Ginny logo percebeu que ele nao queria continuar o assunto que excluia a amiga.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**- Finalmente achei!! Sabia que nao tinha jogado fora. - Ron olhava pa um pedaco pequeno de pergaminho, que tinha alguma coisa escrito – Bom agora é só colocar o plano em acao**

_ "Querida Lilá,_

_ Como vai? Hoje estava mechendo nas minhas coisas de Hogwarts, e me lembrei dos velhos tempos. Percebi que sinto sua falta._

_ Gostaria de vir pra um piquenique comigo? Aqui em casa, na sexta-feira,ás 15:00 hrs?_

_ Atenciosamente,_

_ Ronald Weasley"_

**Ron sabia que a garota ainda tinha uma queda por ele, principalmente agora que o garoto tinha ficado famoso com o fim da guerra. Enrolou o pedaco de pergaminho e amarrou na perna de Pichitinho, olhou o endereco de Lilá no pergaminho que tinha encontrado e falou pra coruja que saiu voando logo em seguida.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ron desceu as escadas e viu que Harry, Ginny e Hermione estavam na sala, conversando animadamente. Abriu um sorriso e se sentou ao lado de Harry, sem falar nada com ninguem. Mas percebeu que Hermione o olhava intrigada, que fez com que o garoto abrisse um sorriso ainda maior.**

**- Porque o sorriso Roniquinho? – Ginny perguntou ironizando a última palavra, nao foi por curiosidade, apenas estranhou Ron sorrindo, sendo que o garoto estava sempre triste depois que Hermione parou de falar com ele.**

**- Porque querida irmazinha, tenho quase certeza de que vou ter um encontro na sexta. – falou abrindo mais ainda o sorriso, quando viu Hermione olhar incredula pra ele.**

**- Com quem?? E onde?? – falou Harry e Ginny em unissom**

**- Com uma velha amiga de Hogwarts, e aqui em casa mesmo.**

**Harry e Ginny presumiram que seria com Hermione, e que finalmente os dois tinham se acertado, até chegaram a sorrir, mas o sorriso desapareceu quando viram o olhar tristonho de Hermione. O único que ainda sorria na sala era Ron.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mione e Ginny estavam no jardim descascando as vagens que a Sra. Weasley tinha mandado, pra que fizesse compota.**

**- Voce nem me contou que ia ter um encontro com meu irmao na sexta. – Ginny sabia que nao era com ela, mas tinha que tentar descobrir o que a amiga estava sentindo.**

**- Ora! Como se voce nao soubesse que nao é comigo o encontro dele – a garota falou com a voz áspera e com tom de raiva, mandando um olhar furioso para ela**

**- Tem idéia de com quem vai ser?**

**- Nao Ginny! Nao sei, e tambem nao quero saber! Saco! – Mione se levantou bruscamente, e saiu pisando forte em direcao a casa.**

**Ginny nao pode deixar de perceber, que os olhos da amiga estavam lacrimejando.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**- Eu posso saber com quem é o seu encontro?**

**- Harry, já falei que nao vou contar com quem é**

**- Po cara, eu sou seu amigo conta ai vai**

**- Véy, já falei que nao vou falar, na sexta voce descobre quem é – ao terminar de falar Ron levou as maos a cabeca e se esticou pra traz da poltrona, com um largo sorriso nos lábios**

**- Ok, mas eu queria saber se voce está fazendo isso apenas para irritar a Mione – agora Harry olhava sério para o amigo**

**- É claro que nao! – Ron sabia que era sim, mas sabia tambem que o amigo iria reprovar sua idéia, resolveu mentir mesmo – Agora eu tentei Harry, mas ela simplesmente me ignora finge que eu nao existo, entao eu vou seguir com a minha vida.**

**- Pensa bem no que voce tá fazendo, Weasley – ao terminar de falar, Harry saiu do quarto**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**- E ai? Descobriu alguma coisa?**

**- Nao, nada e voce?**

**- Bom ela tá com muita raiva dele, muita mesmo.**

**- Também nao é pra menos!**

**- A gente tem que descobrir, quem é essa garota! Temos sim**

**- Calma, meu amor, hoje ainda é quarta – Harry puxou a garota pela cintura, e a olhou fixamente nos olhos – Ainda quer falar sobre isso?**

**- Harry, eu realmente acho que devemos – ela nao conseguiu terminar a frase. Harry nao havia deixado, aproveitou que ela estava com a boca aberta e lhe tascou um beijo, que foi correspondido imediatamente pela namorada. Harry segurou com mais forca na cintura de Ginny, que passou seus bracos no pescoco do garoto, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Como se um fosse o ar pro outro respirar. Continuaram com a sessao de beijo, parando apenas para respirar um pouco e depois voltavam**

**Eles sabia que os amigos precisavam de uma ajudinha para ficarem juntos. Mas os dois quase nao ficavam mais sozinhos e tinham que aproveitar aquela chance.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_ "Querido Won-Won_

_ Eu adoraria ter um piquenique com voce, mas porque esperar até sexta? Vamos fazer amanha mesmo! O que voce me diz?_

_ Lilá Brown"_


End file.
